One Move
by Lover Boy213
Summary: Odd and Yumi Love
1. Chapter 1

While Ulrich was off fighting off a polymetic clone Yumi and Odd were vurtualized into the Desert Sector of

Lyoko to save Aelita and deactivate the tower. Xana sent 2 tarantulas and a megatank. Yumi threw 2 fans at

megatank and destroyed it. Odd shot a laserarrow and destroyed one tarantula. The other tarantula shot

Yumi onto Odd. They both fell. They both looked at each other. They both blushed. Yumi got up and Jeremie

virtualized her a overwing. Yumi found Aelita and drove to the tower. Odd dodged a few shots by the

tarantula and shot a laser arrow and killed the tarantula. Aelita deactivated the tower and a return to the past

was done.

Later that night Yumi fell into bed and thought about the moment of her and Odd falling onto each other and

how at eye contact sparks were flew. But she did have feelings for Ulrich. But Ulrich rarely mustered up a

joke to Yumi.

Same time, Odd was thinking about Yumi while listening to the Subdigitals. While he was thinking about

Yumi Ulrich threw a pillow and told Odd to go to sleep.


	2. The Kiss

The next week Odd finally found Yumi alone afterschool struggling with something.

"Yumi what's wrong?

It's that I have no one to go to homecoming to go with.

Yumi you do know that I dont each... and well I was wanting to ask... if you want to go with me

said Odd with a sheepish smile

Umm ok, Odd

Yumi I have a question was that thing that happened on Lyoko a sign?

I don't know Odd but... maybe if... nothing Odd I'lle go

Yumi but can you please meet me in my dorm tonight.

Ok Odd

Xxxxxxxx Same day but later Xxxxxxxxxx

Yumi knocked on Odd's dorm

Come in!

Yumi went in and sat on Odd's bed.

Note: They are both 17 and Odd is taller than Yumi)

So Yumi what were you trying to say to me?

Ohh I was just thinking if that taratula wanted us... to...

I know Yumi

Odd leaned over and Yumi leaned over

Odd started to kiss Yumi and they stood up

Yumi groped Odd's neck. Odd departed first but they still were close.

Yumi put her hand on Odd's chest.

Well... said Odd

Well we had a good first kiss

Did you find someone to go to homecoming with yet

NO dont you remeber I asked you

Odd started to unbuckle his shirt...

Yumi said" No Odd I"m not ready it's just that this is kinda of a first day Yumi said sheepishly

"I wasnt finna do anything its just hot in this room, I think its time for you to go you'lle be in some real

trouble if Jim or Delmass finds you

Yumi went to the door and Odd ran up next to her and kissed her and they kissed for a moment and told

each other "Forever"

Yumi found a pen and paper and wrote her phone number down. And she left.

She does digg me heh!


	3. Ulrich Knows

A few months later it was homecoming time and then a day after it was prom.

Odd called Yumi and they talked about homecoming. Then Yumi got a call, from Ulrich she put all three of

them on 3 way.

Hey Ulrich

Hey Yumi

Hey Ulrich? said Odd

Hey Odd what's up with you said Ulrich

Nothing just suprised that's all

Well Yumi I'lle call you back I have to run some errands anyway.

Ok bye Odd Forever

Forever said Odd

So Yumi I just wanted to ask you if you want to go to the prom with me?

Umm Ulrich I already have plans with somebody.

With who?

Umm wait the phone is cutting up KKKKKKKKK and Yumi hung up!

She called Odd back, Odd get to your dorm now!

Ok Yumi you wanna kiss again?

No dummy I need to talk to you

I thought we were done talking

Yumi hung up and ran to Kadic and ran to Odd's room

Hi Odd I need to talk to you

What up Yumi if your breaking up with me its ok!

No silly why would I... never mind that now

I'm just asking if were ready to tell Ulrich about our relationship

Ulrich opened the door and saw Yumi and Odd

Yumi glad to see you here?

Hey Ulrich!

So Yumi can I ask you something in private?

Sure Ulrich

No way Ulrich I already the answer for you, No me and Yui have plans

Yumi glared at Odd with anger.

What? You and Odd have plans!

Odd you know I have feelings for Yumi and youre gonna take her out I finally mustered up the courage to

ask her out and you blow it! You are the worst best friend ever!

Ulrich left the room with fury.

Odd are you insenstive or what? I was gonna to tell ULRICH GENTLY AND YOU MAKE HIM MAD WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU.

Man I did totally messed up! Yumi ran home in tears into ther room.

2 hours later Odd called Yumi

Yumi answered and said Hello

Hi are you okay Yumi I'm really sorry

Sorry doesnt work jerk!

But I'm really sorry

I know Odd I'm just mad!

Well are we still on for tomorrow?

Yea Odd! Can you pick me up tomorrow at 6

Sure~


	4. A Confrantation

Afterschool Yumi went out with Aelita to look for a dress. After trying on 4 5ths of every dress they finally

picked a black one.

So Aelita did you find out who Ulrich is going to prom with?

He's not going with anybody

Yumi's cellphone rung.

Man a Xana attack! We need to get to Lyoko in a hurry if we want to make it to prom.

They both buyed the dress and ran to the factory. When they went to the prcessor room they saw Ulrich Odd

and Jeremie.

Get down to the tranfer room said Jeremie

All 4 of them were virtualized into the Mountain Sector. Yumi got on the overwing and drove Aelita towards

the tower.

Uh oh, Odd and Ulrich you 2 are going to have to share the overbike. Odd I'm sorry I cant virtualize the

overboard.

Ulrich got on the overbike and Odd also hopped on. They both gave each other nasty glances.

They both caught up to Yumi and Aelita and they all saw 3 krabes and a 1 manta and 2 bloks with 2

tarantulas and a megatank.

Yumi and Ulrich take those two tarnatulas, Aelita take the megatank and odd handle those 3 krabes if you

can call Aelita.

Aelita put on wings and all lyoko warriors went fighting off. In the middle of the fighting one of the bloks

shot Yumi and she lost 20 life points. Ulrich killed a tarantula and another tarantula. Odd lost 50 life

points but he killed 2 krabes. Odd shot a laserarrow and Ulrich threw a sword and they both killed the

Krabe. Aelita was having a tough time with this megatank. The megatank shot a fire at Yumi and Yumi fell

on the edge of the sector and was about to fall in the digital sea. Ulrich used super sprint to catch Yumi.

Ulrich picked her up looked her into the eyes and started to pull a move. Odd came up and pushed Ulrich

onto the floor. Ulrich pushed Odd into a rock. Odd then shot two laserarrows at Ulrich and Ulrich threw his

sword and they both go divertualized. Yumi went to destroy the megatank. But she had to destroy both

bloks first. Yumi used telekentic powers to get a rock and destroy both bloks. Yumi was exhausted. Yumi

saw the megatank and instantly the megatank shot her and she was devirtualized. Aelita shot a energy field

and ran to the tower. Back in the transfer room Yumi got out the scanner and saw Ulrich had a sever

bloody nose and Odd had a black eye with a sprain and they were still going at it.

Stop it! yelled Yumi

Both boys stopped and Yumi took out a mirror and showed them how they both looked.

I cant go to prom with either both of you two nim wads. Both of you get out of my life!

At home Yumi got her prom dress ready and got her cellphone and called William. William came to pick

up Yumi.


	5. Prom

As William drove Yumi to the prom, William put on some Japanese music.

Sorry William but I've already suffered heartbreak.

Well I like your dress if fits your personality.

So how have your Lyoko battles been going.

Great we have found out that Xana is now going to be pulling out his big guns on next battles.

Well were here!

Thank William youre the best!

Odd's POV

Odd went to his dorm and rested his sprain and his black eye. He thought about how Yumi was totally

heartbroken about not going to prom with anybody. Odd called Yumi and after one ring it went to a

voicemail " This is Yumi please leave a message! Odd fell in love with that sexy voice.

Ulrich's POV

Ulrich didnt go to the dorm but went to prom to go see Yumi.

As soon as he went to prom he saw Yumi with William. Ulrich was so jealous. He sat down at the punch

table. Millie put on a slow song and William and Yumi danced close a little too close. Sissi came to Ulrich and asked Ulrich to dance. Ulrich accepted the offer and danced with Sissi.

Ulrich you look sad, is it about that skinny crow

No Sissi just let's dance.

It's been a dream of mines to always dance with Ulrich Stern.

After prom Yumi went to William's car and she gave William a kiss on the lips.

Yumi POV

William thank you for taking me to prom it was great.

It's ok Yumi

When Yumi got home she kissed William and said Thank you

Yumi went to her room and saw she had a phonecall from Odd. She called back but there was no answer.

_**Can I please get 2-5 reviews for the next chapter.**_


	6. Makeups

The next few weeks the 3 had not talked.

Odd called Yumi one day and Yumi answered.

Hey Yumi

Hi Jerk

Oh so your still mad I see

Yea... so

OHh well I'm really really sorry!

Well did you and Ulrich make up

No...

Well until you and Ulrich makeup dont bother to flirt

Ok I'lle put Ulrich on three way and you'lle see us makeup

The phone started to ring and then Yumi told herself to shut up

Hey Ulrich said Odd

HI Odd are you here to break my spirits again

Yumi felt a little guilt

No Ulrich I just wanted to makeup

Well let's makeup then no more b.s anymore then said Ulrich

Bros before gros (girls)

Thanks Odd you made my day

Peace

Deuces Ulrich

Ulrich hung up.

Odd you do work your magic.

Sure!

Well Yumi want to meet at the movies at 9 ish

Ok but no kissy kissy

ok Yumi

Forever

Forever

Hmm said Yumi

they both hung up.

At 9 Yumi made her way to the movie theater. Odd called Yumi on the phone Xana Alert

Really Odd!

Yes!

Yumi ran to the factory and got virtualized onto the Mountain Sector.

She saw Odd and Aelita.

Yumi you and Odd will guard the tower while I go find something Jeremie needs ok!

I hope you dont have anything long to do.

It actually is long Haha!

Hmm said Yumi

Odd started to kiss Yumi on the lips they kissed and kissed for like 10 minutes. Yumi started to feel on

Odd's shirt. Odd then pinned Yumi onto the surface and started to kiss her again. A manta then came out

of nowhere and shot Odd.

Odd! said Yumi

2 bloks 5 kankrelats and 2 tarantulas came with a William!

Yumi picked up Odd and hid him behind a boulder. It looked like that shot took 80 life points away from

him.

Yumi saw the bloks coming towards the boulder and the other monster shooting the tower.

Both bloks started to shoot at Yumi. Yumi threw both fans and killed one blok. Odd came from the boulder

and shot the other blok.

I saw you needed help!

Ohh Odd you gave me a scare.

Aelita came out the tower and shot an energy at 1 krankalat.

Yumi, Odd we have trouble Xana is trying to eliminate the core of Lyoko.

Yumi you can stay and finish this place off. We'lle try to find a way to go to sector five.

Ok!

Odd gave Yumi a kiss on the forehead "I hope you can handle of sweetie over there.

Sure!

A manta shot Odd again

Aelita let's get out of here said Odd

A vehicle popped up under Yumi

Jeremie!

Yes its me I heard the tower activation

Yumi got on the overwing and threw a fan at the manta she missed.

Both tarantulas were shooting a Yumi. And bloks

In the horizon she saw 5 hornets.

Ohh no Jeremie I'm going to have to have some bakcup here.

Ok Ulrich's coming!

Yumi drove towards those kankrelats and shot her fans at 2 kankrelats and she destroyed 2 kankralats.

One tarantula shot Yumi in the back.

Yumi you only have 50 life points left.

A shot from a manta hit Yumi

Yumi only 30 life points left!

Ulrich youre finally here. I'm going to need to have some help major!

I'lle take care of William and those tarantulas.

Go! said Ulrich

Hahaha said Yumi

Yumi flew deep into the air with the hornets at her side Yumi speeded up and was infront of the hornets.

She threw both her fans and killed all of the hornets.

Ulrich was handling William very easily today. With triangulate William chose the wrong clone and Ulrich killed William. Yumi threw both of her fans and killed both tarantulas.

Good teamwork huh said Ulrich

Thank you said Yumi in a enthusiastic voice.

Ok

Odd and Aelita managed to beat the monster in Sector 5

Later that day

Yumi and Odd went to Odd's apartment and talked.

Odd I saw Ulrich today

Well what happened?

Nothing much said Yumi

Well once he came our chemistry came together to beat Xana pretty easily. said YUmi

Well today me and Ulrich talked about who would get you and Ulrich said that you had to pick and even if

she said me he wouldnt care he loved Yumi even if she didnt love him.

Well I did pick you Odd!

I love you Odd, youre sexy! Haha

I know I am!

Youre so modest!

Ha well Yumi do you want to sleep over.

Sure!

Well want to watch a movie

Sure, which one

Twilight Eclipse!

Ohh thank Odd I love this series

Ok well I'lle be out in a second said Odd

Ok


	7. Chapter 7

Yumi turned on the tv and started the movie.

Odd came in and sat on the couch next to Yumi.

They watched the movie. Yumi cuddled on Odd's chest as the movie progressed.

When the movie turned to the part where the 2 characters were kissing on the bed Odd started to pull a

move. Odd unbuckled his shirt.

Odd it isnt even hot in your house.!

I know it isnt! Odd said sheepishly

Oh Odd but promise to not get me pregnant!

I know.

Odd started to kiss Yumi on the couch. Ohh Odd said Yumi and she started to kiss him started to

strip Yumi of her shirt. And Yumi stripped Odd to his boxers. Yumi layed on top of Odd and starting to kiss

him more and more. Yumi started to work her way down to Odd's middle part of his boxers. She pulled out

Odd's dick. She started to suck on it.

Uhh uhh uhhh said Odd

Do you want me to stop?

No keep going! said Odd

Hmmm said Yumi

Yumi stopped after a minute and took her pants off.

You want some of this dont you Odd!

Yea said Odd in a hungry way

Odd jumped on Yumi and tickled Yumi. Yumi laughed

Then odd took off Yumi's underwear and starting put his rod into Yumi.

OH OHHHHH UHHHHHHHh moaned Yumi

Yumi I have a feeling of cum!

Keep going Odd!

Odd cummed into Yumi. M

MHHH mhhhhhhhhmmm

Yumi dabbed her mouth with Odd's rod!

Then they got back on the couch and started to kiss again while Odd fcked her!

Yumi felt exhausted but filled with adrenaline she went to Odd's bed and fell to sleep.

Odd came in and told her that this was the best night of his life.

Odd kissed Yumi and went to bed!

_**I hope you like our little sex scene anyone please review the sex scene for me please!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Odd woke up the next morning with Yumi looking at him with her hands around him.

Good morning sleepyhead "said Yumi

Odd kissed Yumi on the head and said" Well youre feeling well

Sure am I'm feeling wide awake and _hungry._

Well I'lle go fetch something to eat.

Good, because I was starving said Yumi

Odd picked Yumi up off the bed and took her to the kitchen.

You want to go to the mall.

No I'lle go with Aelita you can have some freetime so bye.

Yumi went to the bathroom freshened up and left out the house.

Yumi called Aelita and Aelita said she would meet Yumi at Food 4 Less.

Yumi met up with Aelita at the store.

So hey Yumi, anything suspicious going on with you and Odd.

Well we did it last night.

Ahhhhhh well was this your first time?

Yea and it was really great for first timers.

So when are you guys planning to do it again.

Well we plan on doing it once every week since its summer vacation Yumi

So what about you and Jeremie.

Well me and Jeremie have been doing that for 5 months now but we havent been going crazy tho we need to

keep our eyes on Xana.

Ohh!

Well let's go shop till we drop.

The next few months Xana had been only sending kankrelats to bother the Lyoko warriors. Ulrich and Odd

have kept it cool and Yumi and Odd decided to tell Ulrich about Yumi's decision and about there sexual

activity.

_**Sorry for very short chapter but I do have time restraints and again I am very sorry!**_


	9. The Kisses

Yumi and Odd went to Ulrich's apartment the next month.

Yumi felt very nervous and tingly. Odd by the was whatsoever the opposite Yumi was.

Odd knocked on the door. Odd knocked again on the door. Ulrich opened the door.

Hi Odd and Hi Yumi what brings you here said Ulrich

Oh Hi Ulrich said Yumi

Hi Ulrich said Odd

Come in come in said Ulrich

You sure do have a nice place I like it Yumi sat down on the couch. I like your couch too Ulrich feels softer.

Odd felt a little jealous and said " Well Ulrich me and Yumi have something to tell you.

Oh what do you have to tell me.

Well you remember you said I had to make a decision on who I loved more well I wanted to kiss you both and

see which one felt more love.

What? we didn't- mhhhhhhh

Yumi got up and kissed on the lips for about 20 seconds.

And then Yumi got up and kissed Ulrich.

They kissed for about a minute and Odd broke it up.

Well I wanted to choose.. the person I love.

The person who stuck with me

The person who loved me before I even knew about it

That person is...

_**Answer is coming up in a new chapter. I want one review to reveal a new chapter.**_


	10. The Answer and Reactions

My answer is...

Who? said both of them

Hmmmm...

Odd Dellarobia! said Yumi

Yumi I knew you was gonna pick me.

Yumi jumped onto Odd.

Ulrich went into his kitchen. Yumi heard sobbing..

Um Ulrihc are you okay in there.

Leave me alone.

Yumi left Odd and went to go see Ulrich.

Yumi I can't live without you loving me, cant you give me a chance I was going to ask you to prom and stuff

but you rushed time out of me Yumi I love you!

Yumi kissed Ulrich and Ulrich kissed back. Ulrich wanted to get agressive so badly.

Are you Ok now Ulrich remeber this you will always be my brother.

And you will always be my Yumi.

As always Ulrich!

Will I ever find someone like you! said Ulrich

Yea my daughter

Well I dont wanna be an old man being sexual with a young woman like her.

Youre still your funny self Ulrich.

Yumi kissed Ulrich and held his hands.

You will always be my family. My brother, my love and my dance partner you are my love and I used to love

you also.

Odd came in and gave Ulrich a hug.

We still bros Ulrich.

Still bros Odd!

Haha said Yumi

So do you want me to come over tommorow said Yumi

Sure anytime.

Yumi kissed Ulrich on the lips and left with Odd.


	11. One of The Nothing Major Chapters

The next few months with the Lyoko warriors easily handling Xana's attacks in that time being Yumi and

Odd were getting more and more sexual.

One night after Yumi and Odd finished there buisiness up while they were exhausted and were finally

catching there breath, Odd decided to start a conversation.

Yumi if we had a child one day what would we called him or her.

The girl's name would be Rosey.

The boy's name would be Odd.

Why Odd?

Cause its a sexy name to me.

Hmm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx The next morning xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yumi went to the kitchen and saw Odd stripped to his boxers.

Odd why you dont have no clothes on.

I just wanted to see if you saw my 6 pack.

I saw it last night now go put on something else.

Wait Yumi!

Ok!

Yumi sat on the couch and was craving for food.

Odd gave her 3 pancakes and a glass of cranberry juice.

Yumi ate all of her food in 10 minutes.

Odd went and freshened up and was going out the door.

Odd where are you going?

To work

You have a job?

Yea

Where?

At the computer shop for $20 for an hour.

And what is your postion

Office sheduler.

Oh ok seeya Odd!

Yumi went into the bathroom and saw her stomach looking big but it was small but bigger than her small.

She called Aelita.

Aelita came over in a split second.

Yumi you might just be going through your period.

Maybe or I'm pregnant.

Youre not pregnant!

Ok Aelita but stay here with me ok.

Ok Yumi.

Can you believe Odd has a job!

Yea do you want one

Sure Aelita but not so stressy,

Well Yumi you can work online.

I can?

Yea you can!

Ohh what's the job description.

People will ask you about places and stuff and you have to answer.

You get 5$ for every person you help.

Wow well Odd is a little bit behind in bill paying.

Well you start today.

Start answering Yumi.

Yumi's job was fun. She researched and was learning. She managed to get 20 people down in ease.

100$ already Yay~~


	12. Odd POV

One day while Yumi was sleeping in the bed taking one of her usual naps Odd snuck to Ulrich's house.

Odd knocked on the door. Ulrich opened up the door.

Hi Ulrich can I come in!

Hi Odd you can go to the couch.

Odd sat down at the couch.

Ulrich can you give me some tips on how to tell Yumi and I love her and want to get engaged.

Wow Odd well Yumi's the kind of person who hates suprises but if there important she's all ears.

Hmm

Well first after you guys sex it all up and kiss and whatever that's when you should ask her and give her the

engagement ring.

Thanks Ulrich

Anytime Odd!

Can you go shopping with me to go buy and engagement ring?

How much money do you have?

From my job afte paying most of my bills I have 400$

I have only $200.

Ok let's go buy an engagement ring!


	13. Odd POV2

Ulrich and Odd went to the shop.

Odd and Ulrich looked through every engagement ring.

Odd do you know what Yumi likes

Well she likes the color black and she likes Japanese designs.

Odd found the perfect one.!

It costed a whopping 1,000 dollars.

Man Ulrich were going to need to earn 400 more dollars.

Well that gonna have to be earned in 2 more months...

No Ulrich graduation is almost here this is the last week of senior vacation and then after a week its

graduation. I want to ask her by graduation time.

Well let's look online at my house. said Ulrich

Ulrich and Odd asked the cashier if she could put that pair of engagement rings on layway. Odd payed 600$.

Ulrich and Odd went to Ulrich's house and looked online for things to do to earn some money.

1) For 2,000 write a romance book

2) Do a gay porno for 1,500 and post it on Youtube

3) Do a threesome with a girl and post it on Youtube for 1,000 dollars.

4) Sing the most romantic song ever and post it on Youtube

Well number 2 and number 3 are out. And number 1 can take too long. And for number 4 I have a great

song to sing.

Do you have it Ulrich Yea I do! said Odd

Ulrich got out his webcam and waited for Odd to get ready.

Odd went to Youtube and put on this cute track.

Odd song and song and sounded great. Odd rehearsed and rehaearsed again! And the final time Odd did

his best work.

Ulrich posted it on Youtube.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx One night later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ulrich called Odd.

Hello, Ulrich?

Odd come over my house I have to show you something.

Ulrich Im kinda in the middle of something!

Youre in the middle of what?

Sex now I'm coming

Ok?

Who is that Odd!

Um nobody wrong number

Oh well I feel exhausted I think I should stop!

Ok Yumi but I have something important ot do so i'lle be right back!

Ok Odd goodnightt.

Odd dressed up and kissed Yumi on the head and went to Ulrich's house.

Ulrich opened the door already and told odd" We have 2 million reviews already and look at this moolah!

"How much?

10,000 smackeroons

Ulrich you get 3,000

And I get the rest.

Ok so we'lle go buy the engagement ring tommorow.

xxxxxxxx The next morning xxxxxxxxx

Yumi didnt see Odd in the bed and felt worried.

She called Odd and Odd answered

Hello said Odd

Odd honny where are you?

Out Yumi I'lle be home in a while

You expect me to be home alone.

Yumi please just wait

Ok!


	14. Chapter 14

Yumi got up and called Aelita.

Aelita can you come over again!

Sure Yumi

Aelita was in the house within 5 minutes

So what's up Yumi

I was just lonely.

Oh let's talk about your relationship.

Ok, well I was wondering when Odd would ask me to engage to him or marry him.

We have been together since well last year.

Yumi just wait until Odd's ready this is his first relationship that has gone far enough to the point of having

sex and _**love. **_

Ok Aelit- ugggggggggggggg

Yumi started to throw up. Aelita ran to the kitchen to get some wipes.

Yumi stopped throwing up. Aelita wiped it up.

Good thing I was here Yumi.

Thanks Aelita!

Well you need to go to bed.

But I haven't ate anything.

Yumi food is not going to do you any good.

Ok Aelita

Wait I need to call Ulrich to come over here to help you while I go buy so juice and stuff.

Aelita called Ulrich. Ulrich didnt answer.

Call ODD! said Yumi

Odd answered his phone. Aelita gave the phone to Yumi.

ODD where the hell are you?

Yumi I'm coming in a few minutes.

I dont believe you you better get your a$$ in this house now.

Ok ok Yumi.

Aelita got the phone from Yumi.

Odd she's just cranky. She just got done throwing up and now she doesnt have anything to eat so when

youre coming over can you buy some juice.

Ok Aelita

Odd came home with juice.

Odd went to the room and gave the juice to Aelita. Aelita went to the kitchen and started to make a

concotion.

Hi Yumi how is it going.

I feel funny.

Hmm well I was wondering where you parents are?

Well they are in Japan. They said since I was going to go to college I wouldnt need them anymore so they

left.

Did they leave you anything?

10,000 dollars and a wedding dress an expensive watch and the clothes on my back.

Aelita came in with the concotion and gave it to Yumi.

No Aelita I'm fine.

Cmon Yumi its good for you I studied the women pregnant system.

Wait Aelita did you say she's pregnant.

No, it doesnt seem like she is pregnant I'm just saying that I know that this is good for her.

Yumi drink the concotion said Odd

Ok!

Yumi drank the concotion and suddenly got knocked out.

What did you do to her Aelita.

It good to soothe the muscles and stress.

I was going to ask her if she would marry me.

Well its better if she wakes up fresh.

Alright

Well let me check her while she is sleep.

Hmm Odd it looks like she is developing the baby but she still looks like normal.

I am so sorry Yumi said Odd as he curled Yumi's hair.

Odd slept on the bed and waited for Yumi to wake up.

"Odd?

Yumi you finally woke up.

Mhhhh what happened!

Nothing Yumi, well I just wanted to ask you something?

What is it?

Well do you love me like really love me.

Of course Odd I love you.

Odd got on the ground and said" Will you Yumi Ishiyama marry me Odd Dellarobia.

Oh Odd, yes yes yes!

Odd smiled. He slipped the engagement ring onto Yumi finger.

Yumi smiled. She said" This is perfect well not perfect but just 99% perfect to me!

Odd smiled. They both kissed for like a moment.

Goodnight Odd I feel sleepy again.

Odd's cell rang.

Jeremie?

Xana Alert Odd get Yumi and get to the factory and step on it.

Why?

Because we have trouble in the Desert Sector Towers. Xana has built this barrier of army of kankrelats and

megantanks and tarantulas we need all the help we need. I think Xana is trying to create a new monster

and right now the Schypixoa is in the tower. I am sending Ulrich and Aelita right now they going to need

your help.

Ok Jeremie I'lle see?

Ok Odd we'lle hold off Xana for a while.

Yumi we have to go to Lyoko.

But I'm to tired!

Cmon Yumi

Ok but I cant get hurt that might be major damage to the baby developing!

Sure Yumi sure.

They ran to the factory and Jeremie virtulaized them into the Desert Sector.


	15. Chapter 15

Yumi and Odd were virtualized next to a boulder a pair of tarantulas saw them and shot Yumi in the arm.

"Ahhhh"

Yumi said Odd

Ulrich super sprinted and got Yumi and took her behind the boulder. Odd came behind the boulder. 3

mantas came out of nowhere and started to shoot. Aelita used her creativity to create big boulders around

them.

Look everybody said Jeremie

Everybody has to fight hard and strong if we dont suceed in this mission today at lrast we weakened Xana's

army.

And what about Yumi said Aelita

Well Yumi has to try to keep behind anybody I suggest she stays behind Ulrich. Ulrich here's the plan you have to triplicate yourslef and the real you stays with Yumi.

Ok now are we ready?

Yes said all lyoko warriors

Yayyyyyyy! said the lyoko warriors

Aelita put on wings and threw a few energy fields. Yumi flipped all aorund threw shots and shot 2 fans at a

megatank and destroyed it.

Ulrich used triplicate and the two Ulrich's destroyed some kankrelats.

Yumi asked Jeremie for an overwing.

Yumi got on the overwing and flew to the air where the mantas were.

Odd shot 40 laserarrows and and killed 5 taratulas. One of Ulrich's clones were divertualized.

Aelita flew to where Yumi was and helped Yumi destroy some mantas. One manta shot Aelita and Aelita

lost 40 life points. Yumi killed one manta. Aelita threw an energy field and killed another manta. A hornet

of 3 came and shot Aelita and Aelita was losing life points to quickly.

Yumi : 70 life points left

Ulrich: 80 life points left

Aelita: 30 life points left

Odd: 100 life points left

Were doing good guys keep fighting

Yumi killed 2 hornets.

Odd killed 7 more kankralats.

Out of behind a megatank shot Odd. Odd lost 80 life points. Ulrich threw a sword and killed the megatank.

5 tarantulas were shooting at Aelita and Yumi making life difficult for the air defense.

One tarantula shot Yumi and Yumi lost 20 life points. A megatank shot Yumi's vehicle and she fell to the

ground. 3 tarantulas started shooting at Yumi another shot at Yumi and she lost 40 life points.

Anybody come up Yumi! She only has 10 life points. Yumi took out her fans and started to defend herself.

Aelita shot another manta and now the manta army was vaporized. Now the hornets are the only ones left.

Aelita saw Yumi and shot a energy field at 1 tarantula and destroyed a tarantula.

Thanks Aelita less defense for me.

Ulrich was stuck between fighting a tarantula at his left and a megatank at his right and another blok and

his behind and a kankralat in the front.

Odd had a 4 krabes to deal with.

Aelita shot another on of Yumi's tarantulas and now Yumi now took the advantage of going on the offensive

and just destroyed a tarantula.

Yumi went to go help Ulrich. Yumi decided to use telekenesis to throw 4 bloulders at the monsters.

While in the process Yumi was shot by a kankrelat Yumi had 5 life points left and she turned around and

threw a fan at the kankrelat and destroyed it. She dropped all 4 boulders on each monster. Yumi fell

instantly to the ground.

Yumi you lost all you energy! Go find somewhere to go and hide until your energy is restored.

Aelita shot one of the hornets and flew around rocks and boulders and found a way to dirsturb there flight

patterns and destroy them all. She went down to go with Yumi. She flew Yumi behind a boulder.

There are only 5 megatank left. 5 krabes left 2 bloks left 5 mantas left and 10 kankrelats left. And the

schypixoa.

Jermie I thought I destroyed all the mantas. Those other mantas are in the tower.

A megatank came behind Ulrich. It rolled over Ulrich and Ulrich was now divertalized.

One Lyoko Warrior down.

A megatank came behind Aelita and shot Aelita. Aelita now is divertalized.

Yumi and Odd are the only ones left. A megatank shot at Yumi and Yumi flipped out the way. Odd handled

to kill 2 krabes. Yumi ran to Odd and shot one of the krabes and the krabe was destroyed. A megatank

rolled behind Yumi and was loading up to shoot Yumi and Odd got infront of Yumi and said SHIELD! and

the megatank shot was deflected and killed one megantank.

A blok came and froze Odd.

Oh no Jeremie I'm all alone and Odd's frozen. Yumi dont get shot by megantank it can hurt you severly.

A manta shot at Yumi and Yumi delflected it with telekenesis and one manta died.

A megantank came up behind Yumi and Yumi ran to a wall and jumped off it and threw a fan. It killed the

megantank. A tarantula came behind Yumi and shot Yumi in the back and Yumi was devirtualized.

Odd was unfrozen and a megatank shot him and he was devirtualized.

Yumi got out the scanner and fell to the floor and was in pain.

Yumi what happened? Said Odd

Uhgggggggggmmmmmmmhhhhhh

Its okay Yumi breathe

Unnnngggggghh said Yumi

Aelita, JEREMIE ULRICH

Odd uhhm said Yumi

Its gonna be okay Yumi

I hope so said Yumi in pain

Ulrich and Aelita came into the room

Odd the pain is going to be gone in a few minutes good thing Yumi is the strong type

screamed Yumi

I think its starting to wear off now said Yumi in pain

Its okay Yumi yuore in good hands.!

I hope so!

Odd put his hands on Yumi's hair.

AHHhhhhhmmmmhhhh said Yumi

I cant't stand this happen Aelita it hurts said Yumi

Well it looks like we might be down one lyoko warrior for a while said Aelita

No I can still fight! said yumi

Ahhhhhhhgnng screamed Yumi

I'm not allowing it Yumi, it just cant happen!

Fine!AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGg said Yumi

after 2 minutes Yumi finally got up and went to te proccser room.

Jeremy what do you think happened?

Is she pregnant?

Odd paused for a moment and then said No!

Ok well she must have git hut hard and then the afterfect still was on.

Yumi said" Am I still eligible to fight?

That's your decision Yumi said Jeremie

Well I'lle call it a day from Lyoko Jeremie, well we hope to see you back Yumi said Aelita

Uggggg said Yumi

Aelita and Odd escorted Yumi home to the bed.

Yumi get some sleep?

No I dont want to!

Yumi please

No!

Urggg whatever Yumi! said Odd

Aelita went and made that same concotion and gave it to Yumi. Yumi fell asleep.

Well Odd's its graduation on Tuesday and Yumi is planning to go to college.

She's leaving.

She said she's going to go to Stanford University.

What? She never told me that

Well she must have not thought about it.

But she is taking online classes.

Oh


	16. Xana's Plan

Odd saw Yumi rolling around is her sleep and was suddenly alarmed.

Odd's cell rang. Another Xana attack.

Jeremie I cant come Yumi's sleep. It's big Odd an attack on Sector 5.

Fu*k Sector 5. I cant come so just take Ulrich and Aelita.

Odd who was that said Yumi

There is an attack on Sector 5.

Well let's go then.

No we cant.

Yes we can but if you dont want to well I'lle go!

O Yumi fine.

They both ran to the factory and got virtualized into the mountain sector. They both saw Aelita and Ulrich

standing by the extreme edge of the sector.

The big eye took them to Sector 5.

They all went to the corridor and there were falling celings.

Everybody run said Ulrich

Yumi had a a lot of trouble running she fell and one of the ceilings almost caught her until Odd grabbed her

hand and pulled her through.

There were many creepers about 30 of them. Yumi threw her fan and one and killed one. Ulrich used

triplicate to destroyed triple the amount he would have. Ulrich lost his sword.

Jeremie what's going on! said Ulrich

This isnt Jeremie hahaha!

Yumi took out her fan and it was also divertualized.

Odd got infront of Yumi and shot the creeper infront of Yumi.

Then Odd shot another creeper. Then when Odd tryed to shoot another creeper he ran out of laserarrows.

Aelita threw to energy field at a creeper and a minute later there were 17 creepers and Jeremie (?)

devirtualized Aelita.

2 creepers shot Ulrich in the arm and stomach.

With no more life points it bye bye.

Odd no more life points excalimed Yumi

Were going to get through this Yumi! exlamied Odd

For the baby said Yumi more deadly now

Odd rubbed Yumi stomach.

Odd turned around and called Ulrich "Were going to need to fight with our hands with these things.

Ok let's fight go!

Odd fought 1 creeper and killed one creeper. This process was going fast. Ulrich triangulated around 6

creepers and killed all 6. 8 down and 9 more to go. Ulrich again triangulated around 4 creepers and killed

all 4 creepers. One creeper shot Ulrich and Ulrich fell down. Odd came and knocked one of the creepers

out and threw one done the drain. All three of them ran to a different room by the tower. 5 creepers came

shot at the lyoko warriors they all missed. 3 creepers stepped up and shot all 3 of them. Ulrich lost all his

life points and died.

Ulrich no! said Yumi

This cant be! said Odd

Another creeper shot at Yumi's stomach. Uhhhhhhhhh

Yumi said Odd

Were going to get through this believe me.

How are we going to get this Odd I am barely living.

Odd kissed Yumi for a while. The creepers stopped firing.

I'm sorry said Odd

Me too Odd

What's the boo hoo stories about said Aelita

Aelita! said Odd

Yes Odd now here are some laser arrows shoot some creepers and Yumi here are your fans and Ulrich is

here.

Odd shot 3 creepers. Yumi finally got up and threw a fan. A manta came up and shoot Yumi on her back.

"Odd hmmmm said Yumi as she was devirtualizing.

Odd shot 2 more creepers and a manta and Odd saved the day.!

When Odd got out of the scanner he saw Yumi has passed out on the floor.

He picked up Yumi and said " What's happening?

Nothing! I just need to go to sleep graduation is tommorow and I'm going to my apartment to get ready!

Ohh well I'm sleeping over with you!

Sure but dont expect anything to eat I haven't been in that place for a while.

Odd walked with Yumi to her apartment.

Odd you can sleep on the couch arent you going to graduation also Odd.

I'lle just wear my usual clothes.

Well whatever!

Goodnight Yumi!

Cya Odd!


	17. Gradutation and Realization

Hey Yumi said William

Hi William ready for the big day!

Sure am do you know which college I'm going to.

Which college?

UIC!

Good Job William!

Thanks!

Yumi went around trying to find her friends.

She saw Ulrich and said a hi.

So which college are you going to Ulrich.

I'm not going to college I'm going to online college!

Cool me too!

One small world!

Haha!

Yumi saw Odd and ran to him a kissed him on the cheek.

You finally made it Odd!

What college are you going to Odd?

Dunbar Vocational in the Dominican Republic?

Oh well I wont be able to see you at all!

Just kidding I'm not going to college?

I need to take care of my wife and my newcoming baby!

Odd not so loud!

What?

You dont want to tell everybody to know and start making rumor and start noticing were not virgins

anymore.

The friends went inside the gymnasium and all went to the bathrooms to put on their caps and gowns!

They all went to the auditorium and sat in their seats.

Yumi was valedectorian of the class. Yumi started to cry on the stage. Yumi gave a speech and life and tips

for college and sat down.

After graduation everyone gave their kisses and goodbyes.

The principal Delmas came up and said Are there any couples in this class of 2014.

Yumi and Odd looked at each other and were looking sad.

Jeremie and Aelita stood up together holding hands. 3 other couples stood up. Finally Odd grabbed Yumi's

hand and stood her up.

Everybody gasped! Some people said" When did this happen! Some people said I thought it was going to be

Yumi and Ulrich! Some people said Yumi the smarty coupled with the dim wit Odd Dellarobia! And Sissi

said There relationship is going to end in a few weeks Odd is too quirky for that skinny crow. Yumi ran to

the girls bathroom in tears. After crying Yumi ran to Odd's apartment and hid in the closet. Odd ran after

Yumi and yelled her name in the apartment! Odd heard sobbing in the closet and opened the closet door.

He sat next to Yumi and said" What's wrong? Our relationship is what's wrong that's what Sissi said! Dont

listen to that priss our relationship is just excellent were having a baby were soon to be buying a house and

most imprortant of all we love each other. Wow Odd if only you could apply this to your school work! Odd

started to kiss Yumi Yumi started to bring him unto her body. They kissed for like an hour or so! Then

they finally broke it up. Odd when are you planning to marry me because I think we should have an indoor

wedding in this apartment! That's a great idea. Yumi felt her stomach. It's hurting a little are we going to a

hospital. No, that's why I let Aelita help me study in nursing and doctoring! Odd I like your hair wild its

look sexy. Wanna make it wilder! No not today I'm a little too exhausted for that today let's just kiss.

Odd stripped both of them to their underwear and Yumi too her bras and underwear. Yumi and Odd were

kissing agressively. Odd was feeling on Yumi's boob. Mhhh mhh Odd stop that hurts! Sorry said Odd!

Odd started to pull Yumi's hair. Oww Odd that hurts too let's stop. Odd's eyes were turning blue. Odd why

do you wanna get dirty so bad! It's just when we kiss I just wanna do something more than kiss! Urgg Odd!

Odd and Yumi did there nature and then fell asleep. Aelita opened their door and then screamed and

closed the door.

Yumi! said Odd

No this is Aelita outside you guys door.

O sh*t Aelita were so sorry! said Odd

Odd dressed up and went to the kitchen leaving Yumi to sleep.

Odd so I came her to plan you guys wedding!

Oh the wedding, eh eh said Odd sheepishly blushing?

I'm planning to make it here in you guys house and you need to keep Yumi out this place for a month.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~`! screamed Yumi

Odd ran into the the room and saw Yumi screaming!

Aelita what's wrong with her!

She almost done developing the baby!

OMG YUMI you can do it! said Odd

Aleita's phone rang and said Xana alert.

Jeremie were in the middle of something I cant come right now can you send Ulrich to hold off the moster for a while and I'lle be there in a minute, ok... Love.

Odd we have a Xana alert, carry Yumi to the factory and Jeremie can watch her.

Ok Aelita. It took 40 minutes for them to get to the factory and into the desert sector.


	18. Xana's Target

Aelita let's hurry up I dont think Yumi likes me being here.

Then you can leave said the evil William as he swung his sword at Odd

Ahhhhh! said Odd as he was devirtualized

Aelita threw an energy field at William and missed.

Ulrich came and caught William's attention and them to started a sword fight.

Aelita had to combat with 2 kakrelats and a a blok.

In the prcessor room with Jeremie and Yumi,a polymorphic clone came out and caught Jeremie's attention

clone electrocuted Jeremie. The clone started to come to Yumi it shot an electrocution zap at Yumi and

Yumi started to scream it picked up Yumi and slammed Yumi to the ground.

Odd came out the elevator and saw the clone and Yumi.

Odd jumped in the air and kicked the clone. The clone was glitchy and Odd picked up Yumi and said "Are

you ok?

Odd take me somewhere if I get hurt more it can hurt the baby?

Odd had tears in his eyes!

Odd went into the elevator with Yumi and took her to the place outside the elevator and took her to next to

the boiler room.

Yumi stay here!

What if there is another clone what should I do?

Scream!

Ok, Odd

Odd kissed Yumi's stomach and went back to the processor room.

Aelita threw 2 energyh fields at the blok and missed. One kankrelat shot Aelita. Aelita used a double energy

field to block some moves! She threw one enrgy field and destroyed one kankrelat!

William and Ulrich were fighting and William had a sword fight and Ulrich used triplicate to let them 2

clones of his fight William while he's goes to help Aelita. Aelita got froze by a blok. Ulrich used impact on

both kankrelats and then used supersprint to run around and around the blok and then suprise attack it

and destroy it. William quickly destroyed all of Ulrich's clones and swung a field at Ulrich and Ulrich

blocked it.

Odd picked up Jeremie and put Jeremie back on the chair.

The clone dissapeared and left.

Yumi who felt a little lonely decided to play a game of I spy with my little eye. She saw the same clone and Yumi tried to get up and couldn't. She crawled by the elevator and pressed the button and the clone was coming towards her.

ODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD! screamed Yumi

The elevator finally opened and Yumi went inside the elevator closed and Yumi went down to the processor

room. She crawled out of the elevator and Jeremie saw Yumi and he locked the elevator doors and the

processor room doors!

Yumi did you get hurt?

No Odd but I will if Ulrich and Aelita dont hurry and deactivate the tower, this baby will be dead!

Ulrich got divertulized! Aelita got unfrozen and was dodging William's swings! Aelita hid behind a

boulder and used her creativity to do something.

Ulrich came into the processor room with Odd and Yumi.

The clone came into the room. Jeremie went by Yumi and stood there. Ulrich and Odd went to go fight and

the clone electocuted both of them. Jeremie got Yumi and dragged her to the farthest part in the room and

tried to buy Odd or Ulrich some time to get up and help Yumi. Ulrich finally got up and hit the clone but

the clone flung Ulrich to the ground.

William saw Aelita try to run to the tower and saw another Aelita flying to the tower. William threw his

sword at the one flying above and he got fooled. He used super smoke to try to catch up with Aelita.

The clone flung Jeremie at the wall.

Help! said Yumi

Odd came up and jumped kicked the clone. The clone kep shooting energy fields at Odd but the clone keot

missing. Aelita made it to the tower and William threw his sword at the tower and missed Aelita narrowly.

The clone finally got Odd and threw him to the floor. The clone came back to Yumi and was charging up

for an electrcution field and then Yumi started to scream but Aelita deactivated the tower before the clone

could throw. Yumi crawled to Odd and said she was ok. Odd was so worried he took Yumi homw right

away.

He took Yumi into the bed and left her to sleep.

Odd don't leave me!

I'm just going to the kitchen.

Call Aelita to come over! I want that concoction.

Alright sweetie.

Aelita came over and made the concoction and made Yumi fall to sleep.

So Aelita what do I need to do over the night and well to make Yumi feel nice.

Just do whatever she wants you to do! Dont make her get stressed and pregnant women tend to get cranky

easily.

Ok thanks Aelita and I'lle show you how to make this concotion!


	19. Xana's Stronger

When Yumi woke up in the middle of the night she told Odd to go make her some food.

No Yumi just go get some milk and go back to sleep.

But I'm hungry Odd!

No Yumi go get some milk.

ODD I WANT FOOD!

I SAID NO!

Yumi pushed Odd off the bed and said I CANT COOK FOOD YOU STUPID RETARDO!

YOU KNOW WHAT, I"M SICK OF YOU ALWAYS BOSSING ME AROUND I"M LEAVING AND NOT

COMING BACK!

I DON"T WANT YOU ANYMORE!

I didnt even want the damn baby to come anway!

ODD!

What the hell Yumi!

Wait I didnt mean that Yumi!

Just get out just get out!

Odd felt heartbroken. Odd left the room and out the house and went to Ulrich's house.

Yumi called Aelita and told Aelita what happened! Yumi started to cry in the middle of the happenings.

Its okay Yumi do you still want something to eat?

Yes Aelita I'm starving!

Aelita cooked some spaghetti and served Yumi.

I'lle be right back Yumi!

Ok Aelita but come back quick!

Meanwhile Odd knocked on Ulrich's door.

Ulrich opened the door and said" Hi, Odd?

Hey Ulrich

What you doing here?

Just sleeping over for like a week or forever.

Why?

Me and Yumi are having problems.

What did you say?

Well first Yumi wanted me to get her some food and then I acted so lazy and didnt get it.

Wow! And!

Well I kinda told her that I didn't want the baby to come anyway.

Wow Odd you are a riot.

I didnt mean it it was just like the baby was getting me stressed and Yumi was getting all stressed and was

just really just cranky and mean.

Odd you have to have tolerance good buddy!

Well I'lle go to my apartment and tell her!

No Odd you know Yumi she doesnt budge a muscle!

Fine but after a week!

Sure! said Ulrich

A month later Xana launched an attack. While Yumi was still ignoring Odd one day Yumi finally heard Odd

out!

Yumi I am totally sorry for what I said it was just that you were getting all stressed and I hate to see you

that way and that morning I was very tired and wanted to go to sleep I just want to say I am very sorry.

Well I'm sorry to Odd I was acting very very selfish and mean I did have the energy to get up I just wanted

to annoy you.

Odd I...whaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh said Yumi as a polymorphic clone got Yumi

Yumi! said Odd as he jumped on the clone and then the clone got both of them and kidnapped them.

Xana put them in the car and drove them towards the lake to drown.

Yumi was knocked out cold. Odd got to the front seat and pulled the brakes and the brakes werent

working! Odd got out his cell and called Jeremie and told him what is happening.

Odd tried to make Yumi wake up but she couldn't. He slapped Yumi in her face and she woke up.

Odd what was that for! said Yumi

Sorry Yumi but you were out cold.

Where are we? said Yumi

Were going towards a lake so Xana can drown us.

No Odd no no! Did you call Jeremie and the others.

There working on it. Odd kissed Yumi on the forehead.'

Odd if it doesnt look like were going to make it promise me one thing.

What?

A last moment of extreme love.

Yumi I promise you I will or we will get out of here.

Yumi kissed Odd for like 2 minutes and stopped. Yumi screamed.

Yumi what's up with you!

I feel a little kick!

No Yumi!

Yes Odd! GGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAA

Odd put his hand on Yumi's stomach and said" Stay in little buddy!"

"It stopped Odd but its been 2 months and we only have 7 months left. I hope you buyed a lot of food!

Hmm said Odd

Odd were getting closer to the lake and the tower is still not deacticvated. said Yumi

Odd got out his cellphone and called Jeremie. Jeremie told him that right now that they were almost there.

Well Odd tell them to hurry up! Ughhhhhhhh said Yumi

Yumi please prevail!

Odd it hurts!

Yumi we need to break the windows.

I cant Odd I'm weak!

Odd busted some of the window with 5 punches.

ODD!

Odd's hand was bleeding badly. Yumi went next to Odd and found a peice of his shirt ripped and ripped it

off and tied the part of Odd's hand that was bleeding.

Yumi now try to get the window opened.

No Odd its to dangerous and you can't do it! Odd were only a few feet away from the lake, OH NO!

Odd kissed Yumi while she was in the carseat.

I'm sorry Yumi for making you feel this way of getting the baby killed and well just sorry!

Its okay Odd!

Yumi layed in Odd's arms and cried a little. The car went underwater.

Now I wished you didnt break the windows!

Hmmm said Odd

Odd had tears in his eyes and said" Died with no child and not MARRIED!

The water filled into the car and Yumi started to suffocate (since Odd had a height advantage).

Yumi started to violently choke and she started to die.

Odd picked up Yumi and Yumi started to breathe a little and she died!

No! said Odd

Odd started to suffocate and couldnt breathe.

And everything started to go all white!

And Odd saw Yumi and they both hugged each other.

Yes the return to the past saved us! said Yumi

I know but let's start arranging this wedding with Aelita's assistance.

There were like 50 krabes!


End file.
